We'll Find our own way back
by liveloveforgive
Summary: Rachel and Finn were high school sweethearts who parted on bad terms. Suddenly they have something that will tie them together forever, will they come through? Finchel with other glee characters
1. Chapter 1

**We'll find our own way back**

**Chapter one**

Rachel Berry looked out onto the busy street below her. She always loved the view from her New York apartment, when she looked out into the night sky she was always sure she could see a star shining especially bright and she was sure that this was a sign of super-stardom in her future. But on this particular night she wasn't so sure. She glanced down and saw the two red lines meaning positive. How had this happened? How had she let herself do this?

_**A few months earlier**_

_It was only a few short days after the Glee club won Nationals that it was time for the Glee kids to graduate High School and begin their futures. On a bright day the Glee Club all sat together as they were called up one by one to receive their diploma, starting with Blaine who had only transferred to McKinley for his senior year. "Rachel Barbara Berry" as the petite brunette walked up to she looked down on her boyfriend Finn Hudson. She knew then how much she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But things were about to change._

"_Rach, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Finn took her by the hand away from the Glee club graduation party 2012. "Finn what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, look Rach it's time to say goodbye..." Finn began. "Silly, have you forgotten I'm not leaving for New York until Sunday?" Rachel laughed but Finn remained silent. "No I mean goodbye to us. You're moving to New York to go to Julliard and become an overnight sensation while I'm staying here, going to college in Ohio and most likely going to work with Burt then. It won't work; we'll be in different worlds. What we have will never ever be the same. It's over, Rach." Tears slid down Rachel Berry's face as his words sunk in. "You can't mean this! We could have a long distance relationship, we'd make it work!" "No it would be too hard, I'm not going to be responsible for dragging you down." "Stop! Stop it; you're not making any sense... I-I love you so much don't you know that?" Rachel cried. "Of course, I love you too but you don't need me. Don't stop believin' Rach" Finn leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead just like he always did and then he walked away..._

That was the last time she had seen him. He didn't come to see her off at the airport like everyone else did. He didn't call or text. Nothing. That was how he wanted it. That was how it was supposed to be right?

It had been two months since their graduation and she hadn't heard from Finn at all. Now she was pregnant with his child. What was she going to do? Then one of the last things Finn said to her came into her mind "you don't need me" she wasn't sure if this was entirely true but she knew one thing: she would never tell Finn Hudson that she was having his child.


	2. Chapter 2

**We'll find our own way back**

**Chapter two**

**5 months later**

"Rachel! You have to come! It's not every day that your best friend makes their Broadway debut is it?" Kurt Hummel cried. "Aw c'mon Kurt I'm seven months pregnant give me a break." Rachel touched her baby bump which had grown very large. "Exactly you haven't been out in months, you're coming! All of our friends are coming even some old glee friends." Rachel's face grew angry. "ARE YOU JOKING? Will he be there?" "I-I no eh he's out of town I think. I still can't believe you haven't told him you know I hate you for it but I respect your wishes and I won't tell him. But you have to come!" Kurt squealed. "Fine." Rachel forced a smile.

A couple of hours later Rachel was standing in a club chatting to some of her old glee club friends. Quinn and Tina were chatting to her about pregnancy "So who's the father? You must have got together pretty quickly considering we only graduated in May." Quinn laughed. "Oh I met him during the summer when we were in California. It was a one-night thing." The two girls remained silent. Then Blaine made his way over to them. "Berry it's great to see you, you look amazing. Kurt's dying to be a godfather." Rachel laughed as Blaine kissed her on the cheek. "How have you been doing?" Rachel had always loved how nice Blaine was to everyone. "I'm good, I-"and with that she stopped. She saw him, standing in the middle of the room embracing Kurt. Her heart almost stopped. How could she let Finn see her now, seven months pregnant. She knew she had to leave. She began to make her way towards the door when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm from behind her. "Rach" only one person ever called her that. "How ar-"he stopped when she turned around. "You're pregnant?" Finn's voice went surprisingly high. "Eh yeah. A lot has changed since we broke up." Rachel tried to sound cool. "I- um didn't even know you had started seeing someone else." Finn was shocked. "Of course I did, as soon as I got here. I've moved on, Finn." "How far along are you?" Finn was visibly shocked but still managed to form the words. "5 months." Rachel quickly changed the dates. "Oh I see." Finn looked sad. "I have to go, someone's waiting for me." Rachel shrugged off his hand which was still on her arm and quickly began to leave. "Right well congrats Rach." Finn said as he kissed her hand. Rachel practically ran out of the club despite being seven months pregnant. When she got outside she found herself barely able to breathe despite being in the fresh air. She could feel the tears sliding down her face and she quickly went around the corner so no one would see her, as she turned around the corner she bumped into someone. Blaine. "Rachel oh my god are you okay?" "Oh Blaine, you should have seen his face" she cried. "He was so disappointed, I hate myself." Rachel broke down into floods of tears and Blaine comforted her. "I take it you're talking about Finn. Kurt told me the story, I hope you don't mind. Can I ask you something, why haven't you told him about well everything. Do you not think he'd want to be involved?" Blaine asked. Rachel stopped crying long enough to catch her breath. "I haven't told him because he broke up with me six and a half months ago. He said it would never work; he didn't even seem to want to try. He didn't just break my heart, he broke all of me. It took me weeks to pick myself up and go on and then I found out I was pregnant. To tell him would be letting him back in when I had just blocked him out. This baby is reminder enough of him. He said I didn't need him so this baby doesn't need him then. Do you think I'm a bad person?" Rachel looked upset. Blaine sighed. "No Rachel. No one could ever think you're a bad person, but you are most definitely stubborn." They both laughed. "I'm not going to give you advice but all I know is that a baby needs two parents. You know Finn's dad died when he was young. That was a circumstance that couldn't be helped, but this one can. Do you really think it's for the best that another baby grows up without a parent?" The expression on Rachel's face grew angrier. "I don't know if he deserves this baby, I lost him so he loses the baby he doesn't even know about, big deal." "It's up to you Rachel, let me bring you home now. I'll pass on your goodbyes to Kurt.

Blaine helped Rachel up the stairs and into her apartment. "You take care of yourself and little Berry now." Blaine smiled and hugged Rachel. "Thanks Blaine, for everything you said and did tonight." Rachel was genuinely grateful. "Anytime Berry. You're a strong wise woman Rachel and I know you'll do the best thing for everyone."

When Blaine left, Rachel stood at her window for a few minutes. As she looked out at New York City, Rachel thought of the time five months ago when she stood here with a pregnancy test in her hands. She gently rubbed her bump and suddenly thought of Finn, the only boy she ever loved, out in the same city as her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**We'll find our own way back**

**Chapter three**

Finn Hudson couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed in the New York apartment. He had stayed on a few weeks to spend time with Kurt and have a holiday in New York. But tonight he couldn't sleep for one reason; Rachel Berry. She was still the love of his life and breaking up with her was a huge regret but he felt it was for the best so she could have success. He couldn't believe now that she was pregnant so quickly after they had broken up. He always imagined that the first child that either of them had would be with each other but obviously he was just dreaming and she had never been on the same page. He just couldn't face that their relationship was over for good it was so final. He couldn't get the image of her at the after-party out of his head. She looked so far gone, but yet he thought she looked beautiful. He felt sick every time he thought of her carrying someone else's child. He cried himself to sleep most nights...

"I have never been so uncomfortable in my whole life" Rachel moaned to her two best friends, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. "Well baby that's what being eight months pregnant does to you." Mercedes gently stroked Rachel's hand. "Speaking of which are you sure you have everything you need for the baby and all?" Kurt asked. "Yeah I think I'm all covered and the nursery is ready to go." Rachel said nervously. "I can't believe you're having a baby!" Mercedes squealed. "Of all the people to have a baby at nineteen I would have never picked Rachel Berry." The trio laughed. "Are you sure that you can do this on your own? I mean it might not be too late to call Finn..." Mercedes asked cautiously. "No way! I've come this far. He probably wouldn't even want anything to do with me and the baby now. He made himself clear back then, it's over." Rachel said definitely. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other. "While we're on the subject of my step-brother, I just want to let you know that he's still in New York." Kurt said. "What?" Rachel screeched. "He's been here since my play; he was travelling around and has settled here for a while." "I can't believe this. The play was two weeks ago and you didn't tell me. Oh this stress is just what I need." Rachel. "Oh you'll be fine Rachel. Sure you can't stay mad at me for long anyway." Kurt smiled. "Okay, well do you two want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? It may be my last night out for a while." Rachel suggested. "Oh sorry we can't we have a meeting with the directors of my theatre company, I suggested Mercedes for an upcoming role." Kurt replied. "Oh how exciting, well another night then. I guess I'll just have a quiet night in with Ben and Jerry's and Barbara Streisand tomorrow." The three friends all laughed once again.

The next evening Rachel decided to go for a walk to her local supermarket before she settled down for the night. The doctor had said it was good to take walks as she was in her last month. She went into the store and began to look around for some ice cream when suddenly she saw him, standing over by the frozen food: Finn. She wanted to avoid him but he saw her and it was too late to avoid him she decided to just play it cool and say hi. "Rach, hey! Fancy seeing you here?" Finn was obviously happy to see her and appeared to have blocked out their last encounter. "Finn! What are you doing here?" Rachel acted friendly. "Oh just buying some ice cream." He answered. "Haha no I mean here, in New York? I thought you were in college in Ohio?" "Oh right I decided to take a gap year and travel for a while. My heart wasn't really in it. So what are you doing here tonight? Are you not at home planning for the new arrival?" there was a sudden awkwardness between them. "Eh no I'm having a night to myself so I just came to get some ice cream too." "Well if you're not busy how about we go get some real ice cream, none of this frozen stuff and maybe take a walk in the park? I'd love to catch up with you, Rach." Finn sounded eager but Rachel was secretly delighted and could feel the icy barrier she had built melting. "I'd love that too."

They walked out of an Italian ice cream parlour together. They looked like a proper couple once again. "So how about that walk?" Finn suggested. "Sure" Rachel smiled up at him. "So tell me how have you been? I can't believe you're pregnant, it seems so I don't know, grown up?" Finn was awkward. "I know I guess we are sort of grownups now though right?" Rachel said. "I guess, so tell me about your new guy, only if you want to." Rachel flinched when he said "new"; they both knew who her "old" one was. "Eh I don't really want to if you don't mind." Rachel said quite coldly. "Fine. So have you kept in touch with many of the fellow glee clubbers?" Finn tried to revive the conversation. "Just Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine really." Rachel replied. "Oh yeah it's funny, Kurt never mentioned you were pregnant." Finn sounded curious as though he knew she had told him not to. "Oh did he not?" Rachel was breathless now. "Can we sit down, I'm exhausted." Rachel asked. "Oh God I'm so stupid of course." "There's a bench there" Rachel pointed. "I have a better idea." Finn smiled and led her over to a pony and cart. "Remember you wanted to do this when we came for Nationals in Junior year, but we didn't have time, well now we do." Rachel nodded. She knew that the driver thought they were a couple. They settled into the back and were both silent as they went through the park. "Ohh shit." Rachel groaned. "What? Are you okay?" Finn sounded worried. "My water's just broke." Rachel said breathlessly. "Oh holy crap... I thought you were only around six months gone well okay I'll get a taxi and eh will I call your boyfriend or partner?" Finn suggested.

"Finn" Rachel sighed. "There is no other guy..."


	4. Chapter 4

**We'll find our own way back**

**Chapter four**

**Before I start just want to say I haven't updated due to a death in my family. Hope you enjoy now.**

Finn stood still. He couldn't quite process what was going on around him. He had heard what Rachel had said but was finding it hard to fully comprehend what she meant by it all. But there wasn't any time to think about it because Rachel began crying out in pain "Finn! I-I-I'm sorr-y I can't explain, just promise you'll stay with me?"Rachel said in between breaths. "I promise" he whispered and he held onto her hand. He looked down on Rachel, the girl he really loved in so much pain right at that moment and all he wanted to do was kiss her and tell her everything would be all right. But he didn't have time because just then the ambulance arrived and a whole lot of commotion began. "It's okay sweetie, your boyfriend's here and all" one of the paramedics said. Finn could feel his face redden but as he saw Rachel look up at him with those brown eyes all he could do was nod along.

Forty-five minutes later Finn stepped outside of the room where Rachel was settled and just as he did he saw Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes come running down the corridor. He could see their shock when they saw him. "Finn!" Kurt almost screamed. "You're here with Rachel?" "Eh yeah we met in a store and went for a walk in the park which was where she went into labour." Finn was confused and found it hard to find the words. "So you two have talked?" Blaine asked as he thought back to the conversation he had with Rachel a few weeks previous. "Yeah sort of but not about this I didn't know how far along she was, I offered to call her boyfriend but she said no?" Now Finn looked really confused. The three others looked at each other. "Right, well the baby is coming early, let's go in and see her?" Mercedes suggested to break the awkwardness. "Of course, in here" Finn lead them in to where Rachel lay in the bed looking red in the face. "Oh you guys thanks for coming" Rachel seemed tired. "Not a problem babe isn't it a small world that this happened when you were with Finn?" Rachel shot Kurt a look as a warning.

The hours dragged on slowly and after four hours Rachel's three friends decided to go for something to eat, leaving only Rachel and Finn. "Finn I think we need to talk." Rachel began but with that her doctor came in. "Well any change since the last hour?" he asked. "Not really I haven't felt much movement since the last contraction to be honest." Rachel replied. "And that was twenty minutes ago?" The doctor asked. Rachel nodded. "Hmm I see well considering you're eight months pregnant this is definitely the real thing, it's going to happen soon. I'll be back in a while." And he left with the door banging behind him. Rachel knew what had just happened and so she said nothing. "Wait wait wait..." Finn began. CRAP! Rachel thought. "EIGHT MONTHS PREGNANT?" Finn shouted and stood up so that he was now facing Rachel. "We only graduated in May! We were still together eight months ago! Are you saying? No... It can't be!" Finn was ranting now. "I'm sorry I know it was wrong of me..." Rachel was crying. "Wrong of you? Yeah you're right it was wrong of you! I deserved to know you're having my baby... I'm going to be a father. You know how upset I was when I found out that Quinn's baby wasn't mine why were you going to take this child away from me too?" Finn was now crying too. "Actually don't answer that." And he stormed out of the room, leaving Rachel crying on her own.

"Finn? What's happened?" Kurt questioned as the returned. "Oh God, he knows. Oh no Rachel's on her own. We better bring this food into her." Mercedes said. "You guys go; you're her real best friends. I'll stay here." Blaine said and pointed at Finn. "Hey man. How you doing?" Blaine sat down beside Finn. "It's my kid. My kid! Why wouldn't she tell me that she was pregnant?" "She had her reasons Finn." Blaine tried to be neutral. "You knew then. Kurt and Mercedes know. I'm the last to know!" Finn was more upset than angry. "Here man you'll be fine, you guys could work it out." Blaine put his arm around Finn. "I feel betrayed like Quinn all over again." "No Finn this wasn't intentional. She didn't think you'd care for the baby or her. She was just being naive." Blaine tried to comfort Finn. "Care for the baby or her? I LOVE HER! I haven't stopped. It killed me to see her pregnant. How could she not think I'd care, I love her and I'd love her baby... our baby." Just then the pair saw Kurt running down the corridor. "It's coming! The baby's coming right now!" He looked at Blaine first to see about Finn. Blaine made an "I don't know motion" with his hands. "Finn I'm sorry, this is difficult. But you're not going to wanna miss this." Without a word Finn walked into the room. He didn't go too near Rachel; he left that to Kurt and Mercedes he just stood on the edge, watching on.

After what seemed like forever they finally saw the head and eventually the whole body emerged. "It's a boy" one of the nurses declared. Finn felt tears slide down his cheeks. Suddenly the doctors and nurses went into panic and everyone looked around. Then they all realised, the baby wasn't crying...


	5. Chapter 5

**We'll find our own way back**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Glee or its characters**

**Sorry for the delay, reviews are always appreciated.**

Finn Hudson felt like time was standing still. All around him doctors and nurses were dashing around in a state of panic and there was a lot of noise being made. But to him there was only silence. He couldn't believe this was happening. Suddenly he could feel someone touch his shoulder and shake him. It was Blaine. "Finn, the doctors need to talk to you and Rachel alone. We'll all be outside, okay?" Finn barely managed a nod. Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine left the room and the door banged behind them breaking the eerie silence. "As I'm sure you have noticed there are a few complications with your baby." The doctor began. "Complications? What complications? Is he okay?" Rachel was panicky. "Well he has problems with his heart. All four chambers aren't working correctly. He needs surgery. Very soon actually. We're going to have to take him up to the paediatric ward and then he will go in for surgery." "Ahh jeez" Finn cried. "But he's so tiny it's not fair." "I know, I understand that this is hard for you but it's necessary that he has this surgery. I'll give you two a moment with him. We've attached him to a ventilator for the moment so he can breathe properly." The doctor left the room. And suddenly the three of them were left. Rachel began to cry loudly but Finn couldn't even look at her. His eyes were transfixed on the little bundle in the plastic cot beside Rachel's bed. "Hey little man. You're going to be just fine aren't you? I'm gonna look after you." Rachel cried even more as she heard Finn speak to the baby. "Finn again I'm sor-" Rachel began. "Don't Rach... this is not the time for that. He is all that matters okay?" Finn spoke with an edge of anger to his voice. Rachel nodded. The doctor came back in. "It's time." He said and with that the baby was wheeled out of the room. "This is so surreal. Five hours ago I didn't even know I had a child and now I could lose him again! Jeez does no one actually want me to have this child?" Finn was crying as he spoke. "Finn, I'm sorry I should have told you I know I was wrong, oh God I was so stupid. This is all my fault." Rachel said. "For god's sake Rachel! How is this all your fault? Why would you be so self-centered! Our son is having surgery right now to save his life and all you can say is how it's your fault? Could you have stopped him having heart problems? No you couldn't. But what you could have done was told me months ago that you were having my child. You could have let me be involved. But no you decided that you were too superior to need help! I could have been there! We would have been a proper family!" Finn was screaming now that his emotions were finally released. Rachel just sat in the hospital bed staring into space, processing these words. "You're right Finn, you're totally right. But you broke up with me. You told me I didn't need you! Well maybe I did need more than you realised okay! But I wasn't going to be the one to admit it. So I got on with it. I did what I thought was right and now I'm paying for it." Rachel began to raise her voice too. "No, no Rach. This isn't because of that. It's not about who needs who. It's about what that baby needs now. He needs so much. He needs a name for god's sake! He needs love and care and he will get through this. He needs his mom. I need his mom, Rach we need each other."

**Once again sorry for the delay. Hope you're enjoying reading my story, if you have any suggestions or opinions let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We'll find our own way back**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think**

"You need me now do you?" Rachel screamed. "Well there's a change!" "I've always needed you! I said that you didn't need me and I didn't think you did! I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting or needing you Rach, not for a second."

_Flashback_

"_Finn, are you okay?" Carole Hudson called out to her son as she came into the living room and found him sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands. "No, not really Mom. Another rejection letter" he said as he pointed to the envelope in his hand. "I've applied to every college in New York that I thought I could get into. Every college that I could play football with and I've been rejected for them all, each and every one of them." Finn looked so sad, it was a particular look that Carole hadn't seen since her son was a boy. "Oh Finn but that's okay. You can go to college here in Ohio can't you? You'll be fine." She tried to comfort him with her words but they were exactly what he didn't want to hear. "No I won't be fine. Rachel's going to Julliard! She leaves at the end of May! I was planning on going to New York to be with her. I didn't tell her about my applications because I didn't want to get her hopes up. You know how she is she'd get so excited, she'd be crushed now so I left it but I really thought that one of them might take me. Now I have nothing left." And then something very strange happened, Finn began to cry. Carole hadn't seen her son cry in years. "You still have Rachel don't you? You two can still be together. There's nothing stopping you except distance and that shouldn't really matter." Carole tried to give him some wise words. "It does matter. I'm sick of being a nuisance. People will see me as something dragging her down. She's gonna be big, really famous and I'll be no one. No I'm gonna be the one to end it. After graduation tonight, I'm gonna say goodbye. I'd rather be broken-hearted now than later."_

"You applied to college in New York to be with me?" Rachel sounded more surprised than Finn thought she would be. "Yeah... I wanted to be with you no matter what." Finn said sadly. "Well then why did you let me go? Why didn't you hold onto me no matter what?" Rachel was more sad than angry. "I dunno, I really don't. Jeez we've messed up this relationship so many times haven't we?" Finn gave her a half-smile. "Yeah we sure have. Well what do we do now?" Rachel asked. "Look Rach, I'm still pretty pissed about you not telling me about the baby and all but like now we have bigger problems yeah? There's time for us later, kay?" "Yeah okay."

Just then a doctor walked into the room. "Ms Berry? And you must be Mr. Hudson.?" He asked. "Yeah we are. Hey" Finn said and he put his hand out to greet the doctor. "Hi I'm Dr. Karlsson I'm the doctor who did the surgery on your little guy today." "Oh right yeah. So how did it go? Is it over? Is he okay?" Finn was nervous and anxious now. "Yeah it's over now. He's in intensive care in the paediatric ward. The operation was successful in that we achieved what we wanted, but the next 48 hours are vital. He needs to be able to breathe on his own without the ventilator within 48 hours or we will have to operate again this time on his lungs. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. If you would like to see him now I can have someone show you to the unit?" The doctor suggested. "Of course. We want to see him, don't we?" Finn looked at Rachel who was in tears. "I can't, he's so tiny and helpless it's not fair, the world's not fair." "Doctor, could you give us a moment please." Finn asked the doctor and with that he left the room.

"Rach, you listen to me. This isn't the strong girl I knew in High School. C'mon this is terrible for us all but we have to be strong for our little guy. You can do that okay?" Finn grabbed her hand. They both felt a familiar spark. "Okay" Rachel managed to say and Finn reached out to wipe away her tears.

A few minutes later Rachel and Finn were standing in the paediatric Intensive Care Unit with their little baby. "Oh my! Finn look at him, oh god this is harder than I thought it would be." Rachel exclaimed. But Finn didn't feel the same. He leaned his hand into the incubator. "Hey little guy you're being so brave, it's incredible. You're definitely stronger than me. I couldn't fight like this even when it was for something I wanted so badly." Rachel flinched at his words knowing exactly what he meant. "But you're not to be afraid cos you're gonna be fine. He's gonna be fine, I know it." Finn said as he turned to Rachel.

"Oh I don't know, like what if he doesn't breathe on his own and he needs more surg-" Rachel was interrupted by Finn "He's gonna be fine!" he was insistent. "What if he's not?" Rachel was crying again. "Stop, stop talking. He will be fine!" "You don't know that!" Rachel almost screamed. And just then Finn did something that neither of them was expecting. He walked over to wear she was standing, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When they broke apart she was speechless for a minute. "What was that?" Rachel said not that she minded. "You wouldn't shut up." The two of them gave a little laugh. "He's gonna be just fine. He has you for a mom. Rachel Berry, he'll be fine."

"Thanks Finn." They held hands to comfort each other. "So how about we give this little guy a name?"

**Thanks for reading. I have an idea for a name but would love to know what you guys would like as a name for the baby? Let me know.**


End file.
